Coucou, qui c'est?
by Ignie
Summary: Liz, Patty et Tsubaki ont concocté un plan du tonnerre pour caser Maka pendant les vacances, mais sont-elles vraiment les seules impliquées dans ce complot?


**Tout, vraiment tout, sauf la fanfiction, est à Atsushi Okhubo!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em>Ding Dong, Dingue Dong...<em>

La fin des cours de Shibusen sonnait enfin suite à cette longue journée d'été que tous les élèves attendait avec impatience. Deux mois de vacances bien méritée pour certains, d'autres qui mériteraient de rester encore pour rattraper leur retard. Un groupe de personnes bien connues sortirent de la salle de cours du Docteur Stein. La jeune blonde à couette, que nous ne citerons plus, s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie de sa faux démoniaque, lorsqu'elle fut retenue par une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs:

-M...Maka, tu ne veux pas venir avec Liz, Patty et moi? On va se promener un peu avant de rentrer...

Jugeant qu'elle passerait pour une rabat joie si elle n'acceptait pas, Maka dit à Soul qu'elle rentrerait alors à pied et suivi Tsubaki afin de rejoindre les deux pistolet démoniaques. Une fois dehors, La plus vieille des sœurs proposa de faire un peu de shopping afin de se détendre. Alors que Maka commençait à partir avec Tsubaki et Patty, Liz fit un signe et un garçon commença à suivre le quatuor.

Trois heures plus tard, les bras chargés de maillots et de robe pour l'été, les quatre filles s'arrêtèrent sur le terrain de basket afin de se reposer. Elle commencèrent alors à divaguer (enfin, surtout Liz) sur les garçons à draguer durant l'été. C'est alors que Patty regarda Maka avec ses grands yeux et demanda, avec son tact naturel:

-Mais, Maka, toi, tu n'aime pas Soul?

La jeune Meister rougit et balbutia un non qui ne semblait pas très assuré.

-Mais alors, demanda Liz avec un petit sourire, tu aimes qui?

-P...Personne!

-Tu es sûre? dit Patty en rigolant.

-Tu sais, tu peux tout nous dire à nous, la rassura Tsubaki.

Maka soupira alors et dit:

-Mais vous me promettez de ne rien dire, hein?

-Juré!

La jeune meister pris une grande inspiration et dit très rapidement:

-Kid.

Au même moment, Liz fit un signe au loin et un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu s'approcha du quatuor sans pour autant se faire voir par Maka, qui faisait dos à lui.

-Et... Continua la plus vieille des sœurs Thompson, En quoi il te plait, notre meister?

-Et bien,... Il est …. Comment dire...

-Joli?

-Mignon?

-Musclé? dit Patty.

-Non, répondit Maka, je veux dire élégant... Toujours poli, et un peu arrogant...

Dérrière la jeune fille, Un tomate aux cheveux noirs apparu et Patty dut se pincer les lèvres afin de ne pas rire. (ce qui représentait pour elle, un effort quasi-insurmontable )

-Mais, demanda alors innocemment (ou pas) Tsubaki, ça ne te dérange pas, cette... Manie de la symétrie qu'il à tout le temps?

La meister rougit et dit:

-Beuh... Non, c'est vrai, la première fois c'est un peu... étrange, mais on s'y habitue, et puis, ça lui donne son caractère bien à lui!

-Donc... Dit Liz, les sentiments que tu as pour Kid sont...

-Mais, je vous l'ai déjà dit!

-Oui, mais on veut l'entendre à nouveau répondirent en cœur les trois filles

La Meister soupira et dit presque mécaniquement:

-J'aime Kid, c'est bon, c'est rentré? C'est le seul mec intéressant à Death city de toute façon!

Liz finit alors un dernier signe, et le jeune homme plaque ses mains contre les yeux de Maka et dit de sa voix grave et douce:

-Coucou, qui c'est?

La meister fit alors un coma de quelques secondes avant de prononcer avec difficulté:

-K...Kid?

Le jeune dieu lui sourit et dit:

-Inutile de le nier, j'ai tout entendu...

-...

-Ben quoi? Qu'est ce qui ce passe? Les mots sont trop pour toi? Les gestes serait-ils plus... appropriés dans ces circonstances?

-Qu'est ce que tu...

Elle sentit alors les lèvres chaudes de l'objet de ses pensées, et ne mit pas moins de quelques secondes avant de répondre au doux baiser. Patty se mit alors à applaudir et Maka se détacha du corps de Kid pour dire à l'attention des trois filles:

-Vous aviez promis de rien dire!

-Mais, Maka, répliqua Tsubaki, on n'a rien dit du tout!

-Kid devait passer par là, et, par le plus grand des hasards, à entendu notre conversation...

-Ben non, Liz, dit alors la jeune sœur Thompson, on n'avait fait un plan avec Tsubaki pour que Maka et Kid soit ensemble, tu t'en rappelles pas?

Un troupe de petits trucs blonds asexués avec des ailes passèrent alors. Kid soupira alors et dit:

-Patty, Patty, Patty...

Mais, pour Maka, à ce moment précis, rien ne comptais plus que d'être dans les bras de son amoureux.

Ses vacances allaient, elle en était sûre, lui plaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Ne tuez pas l'auteur s'il vous plait! Et laissez des reviews^^! Je ne mords pas, vous savez, je crame juste, c'est tout...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Remerciement des reviews anonymes:<strong>

**Darkness-Lorelei31: Merci, ravie que tu ai appréciée^^**

**Tooty-Chan: Ravie que tu ai trouvé ça mignon, Malheureusement, c'est un OS, et il n'y aura pas de suite, désolée.  
><strong>


End file.
